King Kong Vs Godzilla
Dreamscape's newest Raid is here! The new raid called King Kong Vs Godzilla is an exciting raid with unique features! How can I get to the new raid? You can teleport to the King Kong vs Godzilla page by clicking on the board icon next to the friendlist. After that click on Raids and on the bottom you can find the new King Kong vs Godzilla raids. When you got teleported into the raid DON'T attack the bosses yet! First thing you have to do is avoiding the falling rocks (picture below). How can i avoid those falling rocks? You can avoid the falling rocks by running to the yellow circles around the place. For extra protection against the falling rocks you can hot wire the cars, it gives 50% less damage taken against the falling rocks! When you're low on food or brews you can pick pocket NPCs for supplies. Once King Kong or Godzilla is killed a message will pop up in your message box. When one of the raid bosses is killed it's your time to finish the last boss for the juicy loot! After you killed the raid boss another message will pop up in your message box that says that you need to run to the chopper for your reward. When the raid is over you will receive a box that may contain one of these items! Drops {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 600px; height: 500px;" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Image' ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Item Name' ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Quantity' ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Rarity' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1Bill Check''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1-3,000' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(0, 252, 254);"|'Always' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Blood phat''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Chaos Elemental Jr''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' '' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Crystal Full Helm' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Crystal Platebody''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Crystal Platelegs''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Devious helm''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Devious Platebody''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Devious Platelegs''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'DS Cape''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Elemental Helm''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Elemental Platebody''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Elemental Platelegs''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Elemental Boots''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Eletronic katana''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Olaf's full helm''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Olaf's platebody''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Olaf's platelegs''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Olaf's cape''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Olaf Death Scythe''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Shadow helm''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Shadow platebody''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Shadow platelegs''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'Soulflare''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' |- | style="border-color:black;background-color:rgb(64,56,45);"|''' ' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'super donator ticket''' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;"|'1' | style="text-align:center;border-color:black;background-color:rgb(253,8,27);"|'Very Rare' Category:Minigames